Fire Awakened
by Gothicteaparty
Summary: Din is a young orphan, about to have her life changed. She was given to the system as a child, with only a bank account for a certain school. This story is her account of what transpires, with an imagination, a few men we all know, and a mystery.


**Hi everybody! This is my very FIRST fanfic! This is complicated, but I think you'll like it. **

**This story surrounds Din, in her younger years. This is a VaatixDin, DinxOC , DinxNaryu story. Yes, flame me if you so dearly wish to, I don't give a damn. I really don't, but I'd LOVE it if you gave me a review! I don't own the characters, but this is MY idea, the storyline that is!**

I have better be dreaming.

My only thought as I looked down towards the city. Where was I? Somehow, this wasn't my main problem. Actually, what I knew I was thinking worried me more. It was along the lines of _'would the Underworld suck me up, or would I really, truly die? _Well, I wanted to know and damn the consequences. It was night, and I scattered bird poop on the ledge as I leaned forward, putting my weight wisely on my back foot.

"Like the view?"

I jumped at the masculine voice, and turned around sharply, almost falling off, the mystery man's arms shot out to grab me by the waist, and pulled me towards him, pressing my cold body to his, and I was aware of the fact there was a cold wind blowing, tossing my tresses about the air. Why was I so annoyingly poetic? Even I wasn't this….pretty sounding. Ugh! I shoved myself away from the man, and rubbed my arms, and I wanted to hate the lingering scent of him, I couldn't. Hey, can't blame a girl for trying. "No, I _don't_. Who the hell are you?" I snapped at him.

"Better yet, who are _you?_" He questioned me, stepping into the gritty lighting. He had purple-ish hair, and I could see red, if not black eyes. He was eerily pale, like he never saw sunlight. I stupidly thought of him, plus a tan. I couldn't think of it. And yet through all of this mental babble, he looked at me like I _wasn't _insane, that I _wasn't _at the top of a fricking building. Of course I wasn't, now, why would I even contemplate that? I stepped away from him, and yet again I could feel the wind caress me as I danced along the edge. "You shouldn't do that. It won't work, it never has. There hasn't been a girl Shadow for thousands of years. I should know." He added, probably thinking it would coax me off the moronic idea. Idiot. Oh, him, not me.

"Should I care?" I asked him, and turned around, holding my hands away from my body, and let gravity do its work.

"Di, Di, come on! Please!"

I slammed into reality, gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat, and was being shooken by a girl. I turned my head to the side. Naryu? I looked at her until I finally remembered, and smacked my head n exasperation. Naryu! How could I forget? She was my best friend! I smoothed my fizzy red hair down, and looked at her perfect black hair, so black it had blue highlights. Oh yeah, I was really jealous of it. That, and she could keep it short. My hair grew if I liked it or not, and if it was short, it threw a fit by making it look like I had atempted suicide by electrocution. It wasn't pretty, no matter how many times everyone at the orphange said it was. Yes...I lived here. I didn't like talking about it, but could you blame me? Okay, so my life wasn't as fucked as Harry Potter's_, _but maybe close. My mother, (no dad in my little world) had been killed in front of me, supposedly. I didn't remember it. The local physcologist said I had blocked the memories as a mental defense, but even as a little 3-yr-old toddler, I'd said what mommy said whenever she'd dropped her hot chocolate, or coffee on herself.

I did remember that. All we had was warm food, no sissy salads for this skinny girl. No water, no ice-cold milk, no lemonade. Hearty soup, porridge, hot milk, borchst for me. I was a russian girl, despite my firey hair. I abhored cold food. I'd rather go hungry, and certainly had with the hard-ass warden we had.

"Oh, _shit" _Naryu hummed agaisnt my ear, and I automatically hid under the covers, her body spooning agaisnt mine as if we'd fallen asleep like that, but our eyes were twitchy. In that darkness, I heard the tell-tale quick shuffle of the Warden's feet, and I knew that Naryu and I could both feel her gaze on us. Naryu wrapped her arm around my waist, circling and hugging me close, and I knew she had gone away.

"Close one there, Din." I snorted quietly in response, and put my hand on top of hers. Oh, I knew she wasn't a laser beam, but then again...I didn't care. Okay, I sort of liked it. Yet, if a guy had tried this on me, I'd have flipped out. Oh, how Mother Nature hates imbalance. Also, we were both partially dressed. Me, in black boyshorts and a tank, her in real shorts and a bra. We we not picky here.

"Time to sleep, remember what we're doing tomorrow?" I turned to face my lovely black beauty. Yes, I called her that. She called me...

"Yeah, my hell cat, I do." Oh yeah. I won the nick-name award. We fell asleep.


End file.
